evermoorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seb and Tara
Seba (Seb and Tar/'a') is the friendship/sibling pairing of Seb Crossley and Tara Crossley. History Tara and Seb are good friends/siblings to each other. Seb keeps Tara grounded when she gets overly excited or too in over her head with her plans. The two of them get along, despite their different beliefs on magic. Moments Evermoor The Mysterious Village * Tara and Seb made little playful jokes towards each other throughout the episode. * Seb told Tara to stay away from the beacon, showing that he cares for her safety. Fire in House * The two of them investigated the fire together. * The two of them made jokes at each other much like the last episode. * Seb lead Tara out of the tapestry room so she could get some sleep for school the next morning. * Tara and Seb walked to school together. * Seb went straight to Tara after class ended. * The two of them went to research Tara's drawing in the tapestry straight after school together. * Seb joked that Tara could use the bells that kept Everines in reality. Magical Typewriter * Seb helped Tara up when she fell down in sickness. * Seb agrees to help Tara out with researching the Everines while she is sick, but Seb ends up hanging out with Sorsha instead much to her annoyance. * Tara is visibly upset when Seb insults her when he is upset. Supreme Everine * Tara hugged Seb in relief twice when he was the only one not erased. * Tara was heartbroken when she and Seb were the only ones left to be sewn. * She sewed Seb instead of herself, thus wiping herself from existence to keep Seb real. Season 1 Weaving Bad * Tara and Seb walk back from school together. Night of the Stench * Seb shows Tara his research on Cameron's mum, Sarah. * Seb turns up to help Tara. Drifty * Tara is concerned when Seb falls asleep due to Drifty's lullaby. Nothing Rhymes with Cameron * The two of them walk home together. * Tara gives Seb the quiz answers, which in turn causes negative issues - but she goes back to fix them. Twist of Fate * Tara summons a Circle Page so Seb can go to the prom wth Sorsha. A Fuffwah Too Far * When Seb is accused of stealing the tapestry, Tara stands up for him and takes the blame. The Rise of Hollowfall * Tara puts her name in for going to Hollowfall to protect Seb (and Sorsha) * Tara is seen crying when Seb goes into Hollowfall. The Egg and the Snoot * Tara calls Seb 'Mr Magic Pants' jokingly, and the two are seen hanging out together at the start of the episode. Nevermoor * The two of them rise Hollowfall together. Similarities/Differences Similarities * They are both not Evermoorian born. * They are siblings. * They are members of the same family. * They are around the same age. * They both attend Evermoor High once. Differences * Seb is English, Tara is American. * Tara is magical, Seb is not. * Seb believes in logic, Tara believes in magic. Category:Pairings